The Past Becomes the Present
by Nikki Kayn
Summary: WWIII is over, and with it new lives begin. With these new lives, many nations revert back to children, having no memory of their history, and have to be cared for by their friends as they grow up again, starting over. Rated for language and more. R&R.


**A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD. Just enjoy it. Romano demands it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Summary- WWIII is over, and with it new lives begin. With these new lives, many nations revert back to children, having no memory of their history, and have to be cared for by their friends as they grow up again, starting over.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, human and country names used interchangeably, is a mix of angst/humour/family/friendship/romance/crack/fluff. **

**~Nikki Kayn~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"America... Don't worry, America, everything will be alright when the war is over. Please, save our people. If you can do that, America, we'll be alright... we'll survive... you'll be a true hero... Alfred..."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Iggy... the war's over... wake up... wake up, Artie... the war's over, your people are safe. We're rebuilding... come on, Artie... you said you'd be alright when the war ended...!"<p>

"Alfred-kun," a soft accented voice called, getting the American's attention. He turned to look at Japan, who was leaning over his former caretaker China. "Give him time. They have only just started rebuilding."

America bit his lower lip and looked around. There were nine beds filled, with a tenth holding a sleeping Northern Italy, who hadn't left his unconscious German friend's side since he was put into his coma four years before-except to go to war. Italy had become brutal, throwing aside his white flag, determined to avenge what he dubbed Germany's practically-death.

Besides Germany, Britain, and China, the beds were occupied by Russia, who'd been in a coma for eight years, France, five years, Spain, four years, Austria, one month, Poland, one-and-a-half years, and Sweden, two years.

Their new enemy, a country none of them had ever heard of, had taken out Russia first. He had tried getting America and China, but Britain with France's help interfered with both. For three years Britain had kept his Chinese friend and his former-charge safe, but then the enemy went for London _and_ Paris.

America had successfully evacuated people from every other country, letting them into his own country and Canada. After Britain and France fell, Canada practically took over the New Allies, seeing as America was reckless and Britain wasn't there to talk sense into him.

The others fell in much the same way; they interfered with an attack and they themselves were attacked.

Finally, though, finally they had won. They had quite literally destroyed the nation they didn't care to remember the name of, and they began rebuilding all the other countries with the survivors of the war. They waited for them to awaken, like Britain promised America it would be, but...

"It's been a week, Kiku! They should be awake..."

"You idiot, of course they're not awake," a voice bit out from the doorway, and America knew it was Romano. "They took too much damage."

Romano had always been crueler than his brother, but he had been just as sensitive. When Spain fell with Germany, he'd been just as devastated as Italy, and had become just as brutal on the battlefield. He'd stopped talking as much as he did, but now that the war was over, he seemed to be coming out of his shell a little.

"They need more ti-what the hell!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Italian, except Italy who had yet to wake up.

Romano stared at Spain, eyes wide. Everyone looked at Spain and the first thing they noticed was-

"He's shrinking!" Hungary squealed delightedly. "Mister Austria is too!"

"Oh God! Artie is too!"

"And France..!"

"Mr. Sweden too!"

"China..."

Looking around, they noticed everyone was shrinking.

"Feliciano, wake the hell up!"

Italy whined and sat up after his brother yelled in his ear. "What is it?" He blinked. "Where did Germany go? Why is there a-Mio dio, is that Germany?" he asked excitedly, jumping on the bed and watching as the blue-eyed German child blinked open his eyes.

All of them were waking up...

"Isn't Ivan so precious?" Belarus asked happily. Ukraine nodded her agreement. Everyone looked and decided that, yes, Russia _did_ look precious... they all did.

"They look confused," Canada commented, causing everyone to notice that, yes, they did look confused. "Guys, I think we may have a problem."

"What is it, man?" America laughed, picking Child Britain up. Child Britain just stared at America, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Well, I think they may be stuck like this for a while." At their confused expressions, Canada elaborated. "Their countries were practically destroyed. Their people are starting over-their countries are starting over. As such they themselves start over... meaning they have to go through childhood again, possibly with no memory of their history. That means... _we_ have to raise _them_."

**-TBC-**

**Alright! Well, before I get too far in this, I'll go ahead and tell you this.**

**America takes care of Britain, Canada takes care of France, Italy and Romano take care of Germany and Spain, Belarus and Ukraine take care of Russia, Japan takes care of China, Finland takes Sweden, Lithuania takes Poland, Hungary and Prussia take Austria. **

**Now, I have a few questions for you guys.**

**1. PrussiaxCanada, or FrancexCanada?**

**2. AustriaxHungary, or AustriaxPrussia, or PrussiaxHungary, OR PrussiaxHungaryxAustria triangle? **

**3. JapanxChina, or ChinaxRussia and JapanxGreece?**

**Let me say this now, I DO NOT SUPPORT FrUk unless it is written VERY WELL. I can only imagine them as friends. Maybe having a brotherly relationship, but barely even that.**


End file.
